Una caja de chocolates por nuestro aniversario
by angiell
Summary: Seria especial ese dia, eso era lo que queria. Lo que él no sabia era que esa caja de chocolates tenia sustancias... ¿Extrañas?


**Una Caja de Chocolates por Nuestro Aniversario **

Mañana seria especial, y, aunque no lo admitiera se sentía feliz de poder llegar a esa fecha; tal vez por fuera pareciera frío e inmune a todo tipo de sentimientos, mostrando su mejor póker face; pero solo una persona era capaz de conocerlo verdaderamente, solo él era capaz de sacar su lado más sensible e incluso débil, pero eso era un secreto de ellos dos.

Lo que atormentaba su cabeza era el hecho de que teniéndolo a él cómo novio sabía que al igual que en ocasiones anteriores, 11, le daría un gran regalo propio de un rey y el terminaba siempre diciendo "gracias" seguido de un "Yo no te compré nada" pero él quería que en esta ocasión fuera diferente ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso el celebrar un año de relación como pareja no merecía que el también pusiera un poco de su parte? Claro que si, esta vez mostraría su interés por el chico, pero… ¿Qué demonios podía regalarle que el chico no tuviera ya o pudiese comprarse? Siendo el líder de una de las más importantes familias de la mafia el dinero le sobraba y por ende podría tener lo que quisiera ¿Qué regalo sería capaz de compensar su falta de atención durante un año, demostrar su amor y que solo el pudiese darle? La tarea no era nada fácil y por si fuera poco tampoco podía preguntarle pues su novio había salido a un viaje de negocios desde hace tres semanas y justamente llegaría al día siguiente, el día de su aniversario y él no sabía qué hacer.

\- Esto es estúpido

Hibari suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama, para ser más exactos la que compartía con su pareja pues desde hace tres meses que vivían juntos, dentro de lo que cabe, pues el Cavallone salía seguido de viaje y el por su parte pasaba la mayor parte de su día en la secundaria Namimori, aun así compartían considerables ocasiones juntos y su novio jamás faltaba en sus mes-versarios. Con pesadez cerró los ojos, esperaba que la almohada pudiese darle la respuesta al regalo perfecto.

***

La mañana llegó y con ello su frustración, la almohada no era un amiga, lo único que había hecho era recordarle lo mucho que extrañaba a  
su rubia pareja con sueños nada inocentes, por lo que muy a su pesar su ducha matutina tuvo que ser con agua fría.

Llegó a la secundaria con un mal genio, peor a lo habitual y pareciera que los alumnos se dieron cuenta pues apenas verlo llegar cada estudiante de Namimori ya había corrido a hacer sus deberes, eso por lo menos le sacó una sonrisa siniestra al pelinegro, aunque aún seguía molesto por tener tan poca imaginación y no saber que regalarle ¿Qué sería lo ideal? No lo sabía y comenzaba a pensar que nada lo sería, después de todo su novio ya tenía y podía tenerlo todo.

\- Lo mejor será preguntarle cuando llegue y compraré lo que él me pida – con esta resolución, Hibari quedó para nada satisfecho pues su plan de poner de su parte aunque sea una vez en la vida se iba al carajo - ¿Y si voy por el al aeropuerto? Como si me necesitara para eso tiene a Romario, ¿una cena en un restaurant? Él prefiere la comida rápida, el no es una chica por lo que darle un oso de peluche no es una opción, ¿flores? Eso sería peor.

Jamás había pasado tanto tiempo pensando en que sería lo ideal para alguien como su pareja pues a pesar de ser quien era solía ser una persona sencilla cosa que, según él, le volvía más difícil la elección, se preguntaba cómo era que su novio fuera capaz de darle un regalo cada mes sin romperse la cabeza pensando en ello.

Sin darse cuenta las clases ya había terminado y a pesar de que era usual en el quedarse hasta tarde en esa ocasión salió, si no tenía el regalo perfecto mínimo estaría en casa para darle la bienvenida. Con esto en mente Hibari caminó directo a su apartamento, decidió pasar antes al centro comercial para comprar la cena, con ello en mente comenzó a caminar entre las tiendas; paró en seco al ver una que llamó su atención pues tenía una fachada extraña de color negro con rojo pero no prestó demasiada atención a el entorno en sí, pues lo que había llamado su atención había sido una caja de chocolates, la caja era de color negro con dorado y las golosinas tenían buena pinta por lo que ignorando el hecho de que la tienda por dentro tenia algunos disfraces "extraños" pidió al dependiente la caja de chocolates, ignoró por completo al hombre cuando notó que este intentaba coquetearle y una vez pagada la caja salió directo a comprar la comida.

***

El aseo ya estaba hecho, el piso reluciente, los platos limpios y la estancia tenía un delicado olor a frescura. Hibari había terminado de recoger el apartamento y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha, necesaria por su ajetreo del día; había comprado los ingredientes necesarios para preparar sopa miso, la cual ya estaba hecha.

Salió de la ducha y una vez en su habitación abrió el closet para vestirse, buscaba entre su ropa cuando notó una camisa tipo polo color negro, sabiendo que no era suya la tomó y se vistió con ella al igual que unas bermudas color gris, la camisa le quedaba grande pero era cómoda para el calor que estaba haciendo por lo que no le tomó importancia y se recostó en la cama y encendió el televisor buscando algo interesante en lo que su pareja llegaba.

Pasó cerca de una hora más cuando el sonido de la puerta abrirse le anunció la llegada de su pareja, aunque por dentro se sentía feliz por ello, su rostro se mostraba imperturbable. Se levantó y dirigió a la entrada para así ver al chico de cabellos rubios y décimo jefe de la mafia Cavallone y sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco al ver como este le sonreía demostrando su gran alegría por verle de nuevo.

\- Kyouya! –exclamó el mayor emocionado el verlo para frente a él, Hibari solo se dejó hacer al sentir al rubio tomarlo por la cintura y besar sus labios suavemente -te extrañé –declaró una vez terminado el beso  
\- Solo fueron tres semanas, no exageres –respondió el azabache tratando de sonar indiferente

Dino sonrió ante lo dicho por su pareja, él sabía que mentía y también le había echado de menos pero conocía su personalidad por lo que escucharle decir ese tipo de cosas solo le hacían sonreí aun mas. En ese momento Dino reparó en la vestimenta del menor, debía admitir que se veía apetecible y más aun con esa playera, suya, holgada a su cuerpo.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? Preparé algo –dijo el menor al sentir la penetrante mirada del rubio, este solo sonrió y asintió

Hibari no dijo nada más y caminó directo a la cocina para re-calentar la comida pues ya había pasado tiempo y ahora esta fría, podría haberlo hecho en el microondas pero, según él, queda mejor de la forma tradicional. Dino veía todo con una sonrisa, definitivamente había sido una buena elección haberle pedido al pelinegro, vivieran juntos y claro insistir pues el menor no había aceptado en primera instancia.

\- Kyouya –el mencionado alzó la vista desde la cocina para ver al rubio del otro lado recargado en la mesa viéndole con una sonrisa –ven  
\- Estoy ocupado –respondió cortante el pelinegro

Dino sonrió una vez más, aunque estando con el pelinegro era muy usual sonreír de esa forma tan dulce y cariñosa, se puso de pie y rodeó el comedor hasta llegar detrás del pelinegro y rodear su cintura con sus brazos entrelazando sus dedos en el vientre del menor, su sonrisa se ensanchó al sentir como el pelinegro dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó el pelinegro  
\- Un beso

A Hibari había ocasiones en que la forma de ser del Cavallone le desesperaba y sacaba de sus casillas, esa era una de esas ocasiones, claro que no le molestaba el besarlo pero tampoco quería hacérselo saber tan libremente.

\- Estoy ocupado, ¿No lo ves? –responde el azabache  
\- Tienes razón – Dino dio un beso en la mejilla izquierda del pelinegro – me daré una ducha

Con estas palabras Hibari sintió como el mayor lo soltaba y salía de la cocina, tres semanas sin verlo y él se negaba a un beso, en ocasiones podía ser muy frio. Se preguntaba cómo es que Dino: un hombre que puede tener todo y a todos estaba precisamente con alguien que no demostraba su afecto, pero cada pregunta que venía a su mente también llegaba la respuesta: Dino lo amaba, el se lo había dicho y también lo ha demostrado en múltiples ocasiones. Suspiró con resignación, por el momento no podía remediar el asunto pues ya había escuchado el caer del agua a través de la regadera, así que se concentró en la comida.

***

Dino terminó su sopa con una sonrisa en los labios, sin duda el guardián de la nube era bueno en lo que se proponía, se levantó y comenzó a recoger los platos de ambos llevándolos al lavaplatos mientras que Hibari veía en silencio cada uno de los movimientos del Cavallone.

Hibari aprovechó para ir por la caja de chocolates, dejando a Dino solo en la cocina. Se dirigió a la habitación y buscó el regalo, se sentía un poco estúpido al saberse nervioso, no era para tanto solo le daría una caja de chocolates. Cuando había encontrado la caja una voz detrás de él lo sorprendió.

\- ¿Qué haces? –quiso saber Dino  
\- No estabas ocupado en la cocina –dijo esquivo Hibari  
\- Ya terminé –respondió el mayor aun de espaldas al pelinegro -¿Quieres que por la noche salgamos a ver una película o algo? No me gustaría dejar este día sin hacer nada especial –pidió el rubio con una mirada suplicante

Hibari suspiró y asintió, él sabía que su novio tenia momentos en los que llegaba a ser demasiado cursi, mas aun si había una ocasión especial de por medio eso sumado al hecho de que no se habían visto por tres semanas era algo que de cierta forma, y aunque negaba, podía entender.

\- Te… compre algo –Hibari extendió la caja hacia el mayor volteando la mirada para no ver la expresión en el rostro del mayor

Dino no caía en la sorpresa, el ya sabía que el ojigris no solía ser romántico y mucho menos de dar obsequios así que muy feliz por ello tomó la caja mas su expresión cambio de una de sorpresa a una de tristeza.

\- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Hibari al ver el rostro del rubio –lamento que solo sea eso a pesar de que ya es un año pero es…  
\- No es eso –interrumpió Dino  
\- Entonces?  
\- Soy alérgico al chocolate –explicó Dino

Genial llevaba mas de dos semanas pensado en un buen regalo y cuando por fin se convence por uno resulta que es inservible, la suerte no estaba de su lado, esta vez la molestia en su rostro no fue camuflada por lo que Dino rápidamente tomó en brazos al menor para después susurrarle:

\- Lamento no poder comerlos, pero me has hecho muy feliz  
\- Son inútiles, dámelos, los tiraré –dijo con evidente enojo el menor, Dino sonrió y tomó con un poco de fuerza la caja para que el ojigris no se la quitara  
\- Nop, es mi regalo, no puedes tirarlo  
\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer con ellos si no puedes comerlos? –preguntó mas que molesto el menor  
\- Simple, tus los comerás por mi –respondió con tranquilidad el ojiavellana y acto seguido abrió la caja sacando el primer chocolate y poniéndolo en los labios cerrados del pelinegro –abre –dijo Dino presionando el chocolate con los labios sellados de Hibari –Kyouya, por favor –pidió suplicante  
\- Eres irritante –dijo Hibari y acto seguido comió el chocolate  
\- Lo sé, que tal esta?  
\- Sabe bien –respondió sin expresión el menor  
\- Ok, me gustaría descansar un rato, ha sido un viaje largo –Dino se sacó la camisa y se recostó en la cama ante la mirada atenta del menor  
\- Claro

No habían pasado ni quince minutos cuando Dino ya había caído dormido y Hibari solo se había limitado a sentarse a un lado de él y poner alguna película en el televisor. Solo que había algo que comenzaba a molestar al pelinegro y era que el calor en su cuerpo comenzaba a aumentar y de cierta forma sentía que se estaba asfixiando con tanta ropa encima, según él.

\- Estúpido clima –bufó el ojigris quien a estas alturas ya tenía las mejillas un poco sonrojadas

Hibari hizo zapping en el televisor buscando algo que ver, pero ni con la película ganadora al Grammy Kyouya habría podido mantener la concentración pues sus ojos no se centraban en el televisor, el estaba más entretenido observando las largas pestañas de Dino. Pero su mirada no quedó solo ahí, sus ojos fueron bajando hasta llegar al pecho desnudo del mayor, ignorando el tatuaje que poseía el rubio pues en estos momentos de debilidad, según él, le parecía "sexi"; su mano se estiró un poco cuando estaba a solo unos milímetros de tocar ese cuerpo tan bien formado se detuvo de inmediato y salió de la habitación.

\- Estúpido calor

Se dirigió a la cocina y tomó un vaso de agua con muchos hielos en su interior, el calor, solo tenía calor, de eso se trataba de convencer el pelinegro. Al pasar el agua fría por su esófago sintió unos escalofríos recorrer su espalda y su cuerpo tensarse.

\- Necesito una ducha

Para llegar hasta el baño primero tenía que entrar en la habitación y despojarse de su ropa, pensó en hacerlo en el cuarto de baño pero era algo que no le agradaba así que muy a su pesar regresó a la habitación, donde Dino seguía durmiendo aunque esta vez boca-arriba, dejando ver por completo su cuerpo y en contra de su raciocinio se acercó al Cavallone y pasó las yemas de sus dedos por el torso del mayor, y se sorprendió al ver que tan solo con ese fino rose su cuerpo comenzaba a responder de una manera no muy grata para él.

Inconforme con solo ese toque llevó su mano esta vez haciendo más notoria la caricia y su mano se detuvo justo en el inicio del pantalón de Dino, su mano volvió a subir y esta vez acarició los labios del Cavallone, el pelinegro se recostó a un lado del rubio y acercó su rostro al ajeno, dando un suave beso a Dino, el calor ya se estaba volviendo insoportable y se sentía furioso consigo mismo porque con tan solo ese pequeño beso una parte de él ya había reaccionado.

\- Si me extrañabas debiste decírmelo – esa voz hizo que diera un brinco donde por poco caía de la cama de no ser porque el mayor lo retuvo entre sus brazos y lo apegó a su cuerpo  
\- No estabas dormido!? –exclamó molesto el ojigris tratando de soltarse del agarre del mayor  
\- Traté de dormir pero tienes una mirada muy penetrante –se explicó el mayor tomando con un poco mas de fuerza el cuerpo del pelinegro para evitar que se escapara  
\- Como sea, suéltame que me voy a bañar –pidió Hibari revolviéndose en los brazos de Dino  
\- Pero si te bañaste antes de que yo llegara  
\- Esta haciendo mucho calor, suéltame o te morderé –amenazó el pelinegro  
\- Calor? No será que quieres deshacerte de este problema –Dino llevó su mano derecha hasta el pene del menor y lo estrujó un poco entre sus dedos  
\- Agh suel… tàme… agh –Hibari trató de zafarse del agarre del mayor pero él era consciente de que el calor que había sufrido desde hace un rato no provenía del clima sino de si mismo  
\- Kyouya –el susodicho fijó sus ojos frises en los avellana de Dino y este solo le sonrió de una forma tierna –te amo

Hibari desvió la mirada al notar cuan profunda era la de Dino, este solo besó el cuello de Hibari y después se dirigió a los labios del mayor para comenzar un suave y delicado beso. Kyouya correspondió el beso pero de una forma más agresiva y deseosa, su calor iba en aumento y la lengua de Dino en su boca hacia que su entrepierna tuviese serios problemas.

Dino se posicionó sobre el cuerpo de Hibari, dejando a este recostado boca-arriba entre los brazos del mayor. El beso continuó y las manos del pelinegro fueron hasta la espalda de Dino comenzando a acariciarla. Dino por su parte sonrió un poco entre el beso, no se explicaba porque su pareja, siendo como era, estaba tan deseoso y entregado pero le gustaba.

Las manos de Dino fueron directo al inicio de la playera que vestía Kyouya y con ayuda de este lo despojó de ella y la arrojó a alguna parte de la habitación, acto seguido sus labios bajaron por el cuello del guardián de la nube hasta llegar el pecho de este y comenzar a besarlo con delicadeza, haciendo que los suaves roces aumentaran mas el calor en el cuerpo del pelinegro.

Claro que le gustaba sentir como su pareja le trataba con amor y dulzura pero en estos momentos su cuerpo pedía a gritos atención y mimos un poco mas subidos de tono por lo que; muy en contra de su orgullo; llevó sus manos a el pantalón del mayor y lo desabrochó para luego introducir sus manos en el interior y tocar las nalgas del rubio.

\- ¿Tienes prisa, Kyouya? –dijo con un ligero tono burlón Dino  
\- Cállate! –ordenó mas que nervioso el menor

Dino solo le sonrió de una forma dulce y acto seguido se hincó sobre sus rodillas y desabrochó el pantalón del ojigris despojándolo de este y su ropa interior. Hibari enrojeció de furia y vergüenza, una parte de él se reprendía mentalmente por mostrarse tan ansioso pero todo el calor que emanaba su cuerpo le impedía reaccionar como lo haría siempre. Más aun dejarse hacer tan fácilmente, si ya había dejado de lado su orgullo sugiriendo, de cierta forma, que quería sexo por lo menos demostraría que no se iba a quedar así sin hacer nada, si ya estaba en es situación por lo menos iba a igualar el marcador y haría que Dino estuviese igual que el.

Con esto en mente Kyouya se alzó y besó con pasión los labios de Dino mientras que sus manos bajaron directamente al pantalón del mayor y haciendo que este se recostara le sacó los pantalón y bóxer mostrando una seña de fastidio pues mientras su pene ya estaba rogando por atención Dino parecía imperturbable aun estando en las mismas condiciones: excitados.

\- ¿Qué sucede Kyouya? –preguntó Dino mofándose de la molestia en la cara de Hibari, el sabia que posiblemente después se llevaría un buen golpe por burlarse así de él, pero ver a el guardián de la nube en ese estado no era muy usual, siempre le llevaba su tiempo para poder escuchar los gemidos del menor pero esta vez era él, su mismo pelinegro, quien había iniciado todo por lo que sentía que debía aprovechar, ya después pagaría las consecuencias

Hibari respingó al ver la sonrisa del rubio, pero claro que le quitaría esa sonrisa del rostro, y de una manera muy interesante. Con ello en mente se situó sobre las caderas del mayor y comenzó a moverse hacia delante y hacia atrás, con cada movimiento su enfado consigo mismo aumentaba al mismo tiempo que su orgullo se iba por la borda, pero su satisfacción llegó cuando sintió las manos del mayor tomar su cadera y restregar mas sus nalgas con su pene, ya no se veía esa sonrisa de burla en el rostro de Dino ahora estaba tan ansioso como el mismo, Hibari sonrió satisfecho al ver las muecas de placer que hacia el rubio ante sus movimientos, una vez cumplida su misión (haberle borrado esa sonrisa del rostro) se apartó y aunque su cuerpo pedía a gritos mas de ese contacto físico se puso de pie frente a la cama, observando como Dino gruñía después de haberse quitado.

El Cavallone respingó al ver como el ojigris se había quitado de encima, y su excitación aumentó al verlo de pie frente a la cama desnudo por lo que rápidamente se sentó en el filo de la cama y ante la mirada lujuriosa del pelinegro atrajo sus caderas, quedando el vientre de Hibari a la altura del rostro de Dino. Hibari jadeó un poco al sentir como Dino lamia su estomago y su lengua se restregaba alrededor de su ombligo mientras que sentía como sus nalgas era apretujadas con fuerza.

Dino llevó sus manos un poco hacia arriba y tomo entre estas los pezones del menor, acariciándolos, rosándolos suavemente para después pellizcarlos con fuerza y elevar un poco su cuerpo para darles unas ligeras lamidas a cada botón rosado. Se puso de pie quedando frente al menor y besándolo con fuerza lo tumbó en la cama y seguidamente el se posicionó en cuatro sobre el cuerpo del pelinegro.

Hibari sintió la lengua caliente de Dino sobre sus labios, sentía como lamia primero de arriba y luego el de abajo, la lengua siguió su camino bajando por el mentón hasta llegar al cuello al mismo tiempo que sentía como las manos del Cavallone se enterraban en sus piernas, acariciándolas con placer, Kyouya sonrió para sus adentros, Dino estaba más ansioso de lo que demostraba. Dejándose hacer un poco por el mayor permitió que lo tomaran de la cadera a la vez que sentía la erección del rubio tocando la suya sin miramientos; con este simple movimiento sentía que se correría, se desconocía si mismo, el no era así. Vio como Dino se separaba y después de dirigirle una mirada molesta, haciéndole saber a su manera que no le agradaba aquello, Dino le sonrió y luego notó como buscaba entre los cajones de un buró, después de unas maldiciones por parte del rubio este regresó y así vio que era lo que buscaba: un frasco con lubricante.

Dino se había posicionó hincado entre las piernas del pelinegro y destapando el bote llenó sus dedos con una considerable porción del contenido; abrió un poco más las piernas de Hibari teniendo así la vista de ese ano caliente que deseaba profanar, llevó el primero dedo al interior con algo de brusquedad y al escuchar el quejido del menor se reprendió mentalmente, después de tres semanas era normal que doliera por lo que aun en contra de sus deseos movió su dedo con tranquilidad y delicadeza, cuando vio que Hibari ya no mantenía esa mueca de dolor en el rostro introdujo el segundo dedo, hizo movimientos en círculo, sintiendo como esa entrada se expandía y tomaba sus dedos con su calidez, esta vez hizo movimientos en forma de tijeras y cuando vio que las caderas de Hibari se movían en busca de más los retiró de aquel lugar donde solo él había estado para después frotar su pene con otra cantidad más de lubricante e inmediatamente enterrarse hasta lo más profundo de ese ano.

Si había algo que "odiaba" era no solo ser el de abajo si no que también el que sus gemidos perecieren de chica, todo por culpa de ese carnívoro (según él), se decía que algún día el tomaría venganza. Pero mientras ese día llegaba no le quedaba más que sujetarse fuertemente de las sábanas de la cama al sentir como era llenado por su rubia pareja. Al inicio solo lo sintió dentro, sabía que aunque su pareja era impaciente siempre se preocupaba por su bienestar, motivo por el cual ahora mismo no hacia movimiento alguno.

Hibari se incorporó como pudo y se aferró fuertemente a la espalda del mayor, el maldito calor le atacaba, sentía que podría correrse en cualquier momento, pero que del mismo modo necesitaba más, mucho más, de eso. Y en contra (nuevamente) de su cerebro lamió el lóbulo derecho de Dino.

No sabía el porqué del comportamiento de su pareja, jamás lo había visto tan dócil y sumiso pero por el momento no pensaría en ello. Una vez convencido de esto salió de la entrada del menor para después empujarse nuevamente en ella. Las embestidas se volvían cada vez más frenéticas y rápidas, al mismo tiempo que Dino lamia y besaba el cuello y labios de Kyouya.

Hibari sentía como su ano era embestido por el miembro del Cavallone, le prendía escuchar los gruñidos de este en su oreja y el sentía que el calor que lo invadía desde hace un rato aumentaba a la vez que en su entrada sentía como el pene de Dino crecía y su dureza aumentaba, sintió como su propio miembro era tomado y se dio cuenta que Dino le estaba masturbando. Su calor aumentó hasta niveles no conocidos por el pero al mismo tiempo disminuyó cuando dejó salir todo su semen en la mano del rubio.

Veía como su novio se recuperaba del reciente orgasmo, sintió como aquel ano le estrujaba con fuerza y después de dar dos certeras embestidas se corrió en el interior del menor. Se dejó caer sobre el pecho del azabache recuperándose el mismo de su orgasmo; tomando aire y acompasando su respiración. Se incorporó sobre su cuerpo para quedar frente a Hibari y le sonrió besándole los labios suavemente.

\- Te extrañé –Dino besó le frente de Hibari. Sonrió al verlo pestañear repetidas veces y dejarse vencer por el sueño. Aun se preguntaba acerca del comportamiento del menor, lo mejor sería averiguarlo.

***

Despertó debido al ruido del televisor, abrió sus ojos lentamente y vio a través de la ventana que ya era de noche, dirigió su vista hacia su lado derecho viendo como Dino, ya vestido y bañado, le sonreía de una manera que él no supo identificar, pero se veía feliz.

\- Buenos días –le dijo en tono dulce el rubio  
\- Es de noche –dijo con obviedad Hibari, vio como Dino ampliaba mas su sonrisa y eso de cierta forma le extrañó -¿Y esa sonrisa?  
\- Gracias por los chocolates –Dino le veía de una forma que el no supo identificar pero igual frunció el entrecejo al recordar su intento fallido por regalarle algo  
\- Son inservibles  
\- Para nada, son mejores de lo que imaginé, aunque debo admitir que me sorprende que tú me regalaras ese tipo de chocolates –la voz tan tranquila de Dino le hizo saber a Hibari que había algo de lo que él no estaba enterado  
\- No entiendo, ¿a qué te refieres con eso de "tipos de chocolates"? –gruñó molesto el pelinegro  
\- Kyouya, no sabes que tiene esos chocolates? –Hibari negó con molestia -¿Dónde los compraste? –preguntó esta vez un poco distendido el mayor  
\- En una tienda que había por ahí en el centro comercial. ¿Qué es lo que tienen? –quiso saber el ojigris. Dino suspiró y se puso de pie tomando la caja de chocolates y entregándosela a Hibari  
\- Supongo que si no los compraste aposta te molestará si los utilizo –Dino se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta, donde justamente antes de salir se detuvo y continuó –son afrodisíacos, Kyouya

Hibari vio salir a Dino de la habitación y tomó la caja de chocolates, la cual anteriormente no había analizado con parsimonia, por lo que ahora leyó el reverso de la caja, en efecto, Dino tenía razón al decir que esos chocolates eran afrodisíacos y rojo de la vergüenza dejó los chocolates en el buró, se puso de pie más que molesto.

\- Así que esa era la razón de lo que me pasó hace rato –dijo para sí mismo Hibari

Dirigió su mirada una vez más a la caja y después pensó en Dino y el hecho de que había tenido la consideración de regresárselos y no haberlos usado a sus espaldas. La caja de color negro con dorado seguía ahí, tentación fue lo que sintió el guardián de la nube…

¿Qué era lo peor que podría pasar si le obsequiaba aquella caja (a conciencia) a su pareja, que acaso no tendría así el regalo perfecto?

Hibari tomó la caja entre sus manos y salió de la habitación en busca de Dino. Una caja de chocolates para su aniversario se había convertido en el regalo perfecto para los dos.


End file.
